He's Mine
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: Lavender and Hermione have a "nice" chat in the girl's restroom about a certain red-head Gryffindor... oneshot


**Warning: **crackish!Crazy!Possessive!Jealous!Hermione; for the** Opposite Side of Every Character Challenge **and the** The Names Competition **with the name Achaz (Greek) Write about a possessive person.

**A/N: Those who have seen Mirai Nikki "Future Diary", I had Gasai Yuno as my inspiration.**

~oOo~

"Go on without me, I'll catch up!" Lavender Brown yelled at her dearest boyfriend, Ron Weasley. The boy in question winked at her playfully and headed towards their next class along with his friend Potter.

Lavender sighed lovingly and finally entered the girl's restroom. She wanted to used the facilities, plus check upon her appearance. She wanted to look the most beautiful for her Ron. Ron was a wonderful boyfriend, if a bit hotheaded. Not to mention he's a wonderful kisser. She was happy she had gotten him first than Granger any day.

As she left the stall, she walked over the basins and started fixing her hair while looking at her reflection. All of the sudden, she heard the distinctive click of a door locking. As she whirled around startled, she found herself with a familiar bushy haired girl.

Hermione was just standing there, staring at her, a hand clutching her wand firmly. Lavender immediately worried; this wasn't Hermione's normal behavior at all.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione cracked a small grin. "Why yes, Lav. Thanks for asking. Actually, I need to talk to you, if you don't mind being late for a few minutes."

"Well, I don't mind, but wouldn't _you_ mind? You always make a point by always arriving first to classes,"

Hermione took a step forward. "I guess today is an exception. I _really_ need to talk to you, privately."

"Well," Lavender took a step back. She didn't like the glint in Hermione's eyes. They hinted of something painful. "What is it?"

Hermione's grin grew wider. "I want you to break up with Ron."

Lavender choked on air. "W-wait, what? What the hell are you saying?"

Suddenly, so suddenly Lavender didn't know how she couldn't see it before it happened, she was pushed backwards against the opposite wall. Her wand fell out of her pockets and her bag was spread on the floor. She stayed stuck to the wall, and out of nowhere, ropes appeared and tied her body up. She struggled to break free, but then she felt her body froze up and the only thing she could move was her eyes. Tears started forming and her heart was racing inside her ribcage.

In front of her, Hermione stood with a wicked grin on her face and a hint of deviousness hidden in her eyes. The girl approached her silently, except for a soft humming sound. She pointed her wand at Lavender's face and the girl currently bounded couldn't help wondered what on earth happened to her dorm mate.

"This is just a bit of what I could do to you, Brown." Hermione's voice was a high pitch. "There are worse things I could think of, and it would be a pleasure to try them all on you."

Lavender desperately wanted to say something, to scream for help, but she couldn't move her mouth and even her voice seemed to have gone away.

"I'm tired of you constantly talking behind my back. Oh, don't look so surprise, I know I'm one of the favorite topics between you and Parvati. _"Oh, Hermione is so uptight and boring!"_" The bushy haired girl mimicked with a girly mocking tone.

"I decided to ignore you, since you weren't really worth it. But now, you have really upset me, Lav," Hermione looked deeply saddened for moment, but it was replaced with anger. "You knew I had a crush on Ron Weasley, didn't you?"

She tried to shake her head in a negative but to not avail. Hermione was seriously scaring right now. Lavender felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, and she desperately wished for this to be over.

"I know you did, hypocrite! And you took him away from me! I should make you pay for what you did. I should make you feel guilty for even flirting with him… But I'm nice you know?" Hermione's smile became angelical. "I'm always nice and I'm better than you any day."

The bushy haired girl took two steps back and with a flick of her wand, Lavender was finally free. The girl fell to her knee, gasping for much needed air, while untangling herself from the ropes that held her body. She looked up at Granger, with pure disbelief.

"What's wrong with you, you bitch?" She yelled. Wait until she grabbed her wand, Granger will see…

"Are you looking for this?" Granger held Lavender's wand in the air, grinning maniacally. "Don't worry, I'll give it back. If you do what I say, that is."

"W-what do you want me to do?"

"Um… First of all, you will break up with Ron. Try it to be the most humiliating and embarrassing you can. Be very loud about it and preferably no more later than today. Second, don't ever get near him, or talk to him, or even look at him. Just pretend he isn't there. He's _mine_ and always will."

Although she was perfectly fine to voice her opinion, Lavender was utterly speechless to this new side of normal bookish and know-it-all girl.

"And thirdly, this won't ever leave these wall, am I clear? If I so happen to hear you or somebody else talking about this, I will make you suffer and live in pain for the rest of your life. Got it?"

Lavender could only nod in shock, feeling terribly hopeless. Hermione gave her a one last happy smile before leaving the restroom, both wands in hand.

"_When did Hermione turn into such a psycho?"_

~oOo~

As Hermione skipped all the way to the Common room, with her books in her arms, she thought about how productive the day had been. When she entered the room, she was surprised to find a quiet common room, with Ron sitting next to the fireplace, with a miserable expression on his face. She immediately worried.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

The red-head looked at her wide-eyed. "Lavender just broke up me. She was really loud. I think the entire school knows by now… I don't know why though, I don't think I have done anything to upset her…"

The boy covered his face with his hands, groaning in distress. He never said the glint of pure evil in Hermione's usually warm eyes. But he was greatly surprised when Hermione sat next to him and started comforting him with soothing words, which he really appreciated.

All in all, it was a turn for the better.

/fin/

**Sorry for any missing and/or mispelled words.**


End file.
